New Zealand:By location category scheme
This page was originally copied from Commons (where it was still a "Proposed Policy") to the Genealogy Wikia in September 2007 then varied and trimmed a little. This version was added to the New Zealand Wikia shortly after; it needs further trimming or editing to reflect the different scope of this wiki. Please discuss desired changes on the talk page. ---- Introduction This is the category scheme for people, repositories, censuses, and multimedia files which are classified by placenames, with example placenames being countries, provinces, states (and smaller divisions such as regions and counties), and settlements. The general pattern shall be: *'"names of placename"'' (Where placename uses the spelling in the English Wikipedia). Specific category names with this pattern are not to be listed in this scheme. General Categories of the form adjective object are deprecated, and shall be transformed to the noun form with object stated first. The new pattern shall usually be object of name. Example: Category:New Zealand politicians becomes Category Politicians of New Zealand. (Readers interested in the full list of affected categories that were to be changed on Commons may look at Commons:User:MakBot/AdvanceNotice2.) Preposition choice "Of" is the preferred preposition. Existing prepositions that are uniformly used in current sets of category names shall be retained unless they are ambiguous or unless the impact of the change would be minor. In general, the location to be noted is the one that is judged to be of most interest to the greatest audience. This choice can in some cases force the use of an alternative preposition (See discussion of "occupations" below). The following rules will generally be followed: *'Location' When object "of" placename means location in which the object may currently be found, then "in" shall be used. *'National origin' If the placename connotes place of origin, where "of" could be ambiguous, then the use of "from" is required. For example: Paintings of New Zealand can be taken to mean depictions of New Zealand landscape and so becomes Paintings from New Zealand. In other cases, "from" may be preferable for other reasons such as inclusiveness of members who originated in a country but are (in some or all cases) no longer "of" that country. Any term referring to people should generally use from, rather than of, so that emigrants from that location may be included. If the personage has some tie to the country, then "of" shall be used (eg Monarchs of England). *'Cultural' designations which are associated with no longer existing geographical entities shall be associated with their locations. Byzantine -> "the Byzantine Empire" Trojan -> Troy Excluded from this scheme *'Ethnic' Eg: Jewish/Arab/Latino writers. Such adjectives unassociated with some precise location are out of the scope of this scheme. *'Language' Where the term refers to a language, this non-geographic meaning falls outside the scope of this scheme. EG: Category:"Chinese radicals" refers to a component of Chinese language characters, not political extremists of China. *'Fossilized expressions' Adjectival forms which are found in phrases which have become well established over time may be excluded. EG: French Revolution, Greek Gods, Spanish-American War, "Mexican food" Placenames There's no consensus about policy to follow with proper nouns, but there are two main proposed criteria. There are some traditional English Wikipedia:exonyms still used nowadays to refer to non-English-speaker places or geographical areas (eg Category:Firenze redirects to Category:Florence). For further information about toponym names in English, please, see Wikipedia:Exonym and endonym. Proposal A: English Wikipedia as authority Due to the rule that category names have to be in a single language, and English was chosen as the category language, some users purposed that the English Wikipedia should be the authority on place names used in categories. Note that this will sometimes contradict actual names used by residents. We may know it is really Firenze, Venezia, Hannover, or Wien; but, if you feel strongly, argue it on Wikipedia. In order to maintain a consistent usage of category names, the English Wiki's designation shall prevail. Proposal B: Apply same exceptions on articles from Commons:Commons:Language policy The second main criterion states that using en:wp as authority could imply that we apply biased points of view of the world from English-speaker people and countries, in a project that aims to be multicultural and multilingual. Although English language would be used for categories, users working under this criterion (mainly non-English speakers) have purposed to apply the same exceptions ruled for titles of articles (see Commons:Commons:Language policy). It means, as in titles for articles, there would be exceptions when a title of a category is a proper noun, such name and surnames of persons (native), or a toponym (native). According to "Wikipedia:Exonym and endonym", the United Nations discourages the usage of exonyms. Intermediate position In the other hand, some other users have an intermediate position: only when there was a strong demand by users to translate it, this English name could be used as a title of category (eg Category:Sevilla isn't translated to Category:Seville, because there's no such demand). Other problem cases *For historical, no longer existing entities: Use the name of the entity as it appears in the En:wikipedia. Eg: Yugoslavia, "the Soviet Union", "the Confederate States of America", "the Ottoman Empire", "the Aztec Civilization" *English -> England if its peer categories are other UK regions such as Wales. Otherwise, "the United Kingdom". *American, U.S. -> "the United States", not the long form "United States of America" *Baltic -> the Baltics *Czech -> the Czech Republic (assumption is made that Czech was being used properly, and that Czechoslovakian was not intended.) *Czechoslovakian -> Czechoslovakia (the former country) *Irish -> Ireland (unless it is likely to be ethnic, including Northern Ireland) Collection names *"by settlement": for categorization purposes this grouping shall refer to any settlement as large as a megalopolis or as small as a village. (Commons has "by city", which goes against common sense for small settlements.) *"by nationality", "by Country": These categories shall be renamed "by country"; former countries may need discussion on a one-by-one basis. References *Exonym and endonym (from en:wp). *List of adjectival forms of place names Category:Naming conventions